Gods
Gods: Current rulers of creation These Spirits have essence ratings of 6-10. They have permanent homes on Olympus or the Underworld. They rarely venture into Creation anymore. all other gods will take notice if they do. 1st gen: Born of Protogenio or Titans born of Nyx *Nemesis(f):retribution for evil deeds and undeserved fortune, counter to Tyche born of Oceanus and Tethys *Tyche(f):good fortune and chance, counter to nemesis born of Oceanus alone *Akeron(m): underworld river of pain, souls carried across by Charon *Kokytos(m): underwold river of wailing *Pyriphlegethon(m): underworld river of burning *Lethe(f): underworld river of forgetfulness born of Pontos and Gaia *Aigaius(m): Sea storms, son was Briareus *Keto(f): dangers of the sea, wife of Phorkys to produce horrible sea monsters *Phorkys(m): hidden dangers of the deep, husband of his sister Keto *Thaumus(m): wonders of the sea, married a nymph named elektra *Nereas(m): god of sea's fish, father of 50 nereids, born of Perses and Asteria *Hecate(f): magic, sorcery, assisted demeter in finding persephone born of gaia *Silenus(m): drunkenness, gave Midas his golden touch born from Uranus's castrated genitals *Aphrodite(f):love and beauty, married to hephestus born from Eos and Astraios *Astra Planeti(m): keepers of the 5 wandering planets, Phainon(shining one/saturn/kronos), Phaethon(blazing one/jupiter/zeus), Pyroeis(fiery one/mars/ares), Eosphoros(dawn*bringer/venus/aphrodite), Stilbon (evening star/Mercury/hermes) *Boreas(m): north wind, devourer, purple winged, cold *Eurus(m): east wind, autumn *Notus(m): south wind, wet storm bringing *Zephyus(m):west wind, spring *Eosphorus(m): god of dawn star *Hasperos(m): god of dusk star born of Kronus and Rhea *Hestia(f):hearth, virgin goddess, first born of kronus and rhea *Demeter(f): agriculture, grain, and bread, mother of persephone *Hera(f):women and marriage *Zeus(m): sky, law, current ruler of the heavens after defeating his father Kronus *Poseidon(m): water, horses, earthquakes *Hades(m): underworld, death, metals and gems 2nd gen: born from at least 1 god born of Zeus alone *Athena(f):wise council, defensive war born of Zeus and Leto(motherhood titaness) *Apollo(m):prophecy and oracles, healing and plague, archery bringer of sudden death and disease men and boys *Artemis(f):hunting, wild animals, twin of apollo, bringer of sudden death and disease women and girls born of Zeus and Themis(divine law titaness): Horai*graces, goddesses of season, keepers of gates of heaven *Dike(f): Justice, *Eirene(f):Peace *Eunomia(f): Order born of Zeus and Maia(nymph) *Hermes(m): herald, roads, language, animal husbandry, others born of Zeus and Mnemosyne(titan elder muse) *Middle Muses(f): Kalliope(epic poetry), Kleio(history), Ouranai(astronomy), Thaleia(comedy), Melpomene(tragedy), Polyhymnia(religious hymns), Erato(erotic poetry), Euterpe(lyric poetry), Terpsikhore(choral song and dance) Born of Zeus and Demeter *Persephone(f): spring growth, wife of Hades born of Zeus and Selene(moon titanness) *Herse(f): morning dew born of Zeus and Hera *Ares(m):aggressive war, manly courage *Eileithyia(f): childbirth and labor pains *Enyo(f): youth, cup bearer of ambrosia *Hebe(f): strife and discord that starts wars born of Poseidon alone *Proteus(m): sea*god, islands: lamnos, (Thrace)pallene, and egypt)pharos born of Thaumus and Elektra(nymph) *Arke(m): titan messenger, took opposite side of Iris and was caste into tartarus *Iris(f): god messenger, rainbows, took side of gods during titan wars born of Nereas and Doris(nymph) *Thetis(f): leader of nereides, mother of Achilleus *Amphitrite(f): noises of sea animals(dolphins, seals, etc.), wife of poseidon born of Hera alone *Hephestos(m): fire, metalwork, masonry born of Aphrodite alone: she was born pregnant with these gods and gave birth to them soon after *Eros(m): sexual love *Himerus(m): sexual desire *Pothus: sexual passion 3rd gen: born of a second generation god born of Ares and Aphrodite *Harmonia(f): marital harmony + union, harmonious action in war born of Zeus and Persephone *Zagreus(m):great hunter, killed by titans heart was made into a potion that was fed to semele which impregnated her with dionysus born of apollo alone *Apollon Muses(f): lowest, middle, and highest string on a lyre born of Apollo and Koronis(mortal who was killed by artemis for committing adultery), children recovered after death *Asclepius(m): medicine, married his twin sister *Epione(f): soothing of pain, married her twin brother born of Poseidon and Amphitrite *Triton(m): stilled waves with conch trumpet, assisted Argonauts born of Hebe and Herakles(after his rise to godhood), gatekeepers of Olympia with their father *Alexianes(m): unconquerable *Ancitus(m): ward of war born of Zeus and Eurynome, the 3 graces *Aglaea: splendor and glory *Euphosyne: joy, good cheer, mirth and merriment *Thalia: festivity, rich luxurious banquets 4th Gen born from the twins Asclepius and Epione, except Dionysus who's birth is described above *Dionysus(m): wine, vegetation, and festivities, trained a set of nymphs *Aegle(f): radiant good health *Akeso(f): healing and curing *Hygenia(f): good health, disease prevention *Iaso(f): remedies outside of medications *Panceia(f): cures and medications Category:Setting Category:Religion Category:Bestiary